All I Ever Wanted
by Crystal Twilight
Summary: Mirai Trunks's past is still plagued by androids, but the results come at a different price... Enter his world, and know his pain...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or MY LITTLE TRUNKIE-CHAN! WHICH HURTS TOOOOOOOO MUCH!  
  
A/N: OK, I was disappointed to see that there were almost no DBZ fics that actually looked interesting or weren't NC-17... I usually stick to Escaflowne, but I decided to step in and try a DBZ fic cuz I love this show, and my little Trunks!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This story is basically a story about Future Trunks in his screwed up world... So enjoy and review! ^_^  
  
All I Ever Wanted  
  
Prologue:  
  
Trunks walked down the empty street, his purple hair swaying in the breeze. His sword was, as usual, slung over his shoulder, and he wore his blue Capsule Corp. jacket. He heard the muffled cries of innocent victims, as they walked up and down the charred alleyways, looking for loved ones, lost in the wreckage. He saw a little girl desperately searching for her mother, clutching a doll tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. A father looking for his wife and children, muttering their names as he found a locket belonging to one of them in the rubble of a demolished house... It was so unfair; Trunks clenched his fists in rage...  
  
A/N: That was short, I just want this to be available when I add tomorrow, it just sets the scene... Anways, I'll add a ton tomorrow! Sionara and Arigatou! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  



	2. Painful Recollections

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, if I did, Trunks would be mine...  
  
A/N: Sorry the prologue was so short, my mom was screeching at me to get off the computer, so I was cut short, here is Chapter 1... I'm changing genres, because I wasn't and still am not sure about what this fic will be like to tell you the truth... All I know is it will be about future Trunks dealing with his problems in the future BEFORE he goes to save the past... Parts of it will be very sad, and I plan to throw some romance and lots of action in if possible... I've seen "The History of Trunks" and "Prelude to Terror" countless times, so this will probably be pretty good... So bear with me, be patient (3 other fics in the works on ff.net and tons brewing...) as I get this fic off the ground... Please review! ^_^  
  
All I Ever Wanted  
  
Chapter 1: Painful Recollections  
  
Sweat dripped down Trunks forehead as he tossed and turned in his sleep that night. Dead bodies lying in the streets, fire consuming everything, screams of innocent victims as death overtook them, children crying for their parents who had left them behind, deep in the inferno the calls of the dead cried out haunting melodies of remorse. He heard the androids' cold, cruel laughter, echoing throughout his dreams. There was nothing he could do to stop it, that was what hurt the most.   
  
The androids had killed his father, the androids had killed all his mother's friends, the androids were just killers in general. They didn't care if their victims had family, or friends who cared deeply about them... They were just bugs, waiting to be crushed, to them. Trunks had spent his whole life in fear of the androids. Never in his existence had he known a time without fear or its shadow looming over him. His mother had told him stories about what life was like before the androids, but it was so hard to picture. A world where everything was peaceful and people could go about their business happily with no fear of being attacked? A world where you didn't have to worry about laughing too loud so you wouldn't attract the androids? Trunks thought he'd like that kind of world, but he would never have it, he'd never experience plain, complete joy and happiness. It just wasn't meant to be. He and his friends and family, were doomed to this awful fate...  
  
Trunks woke up panting, gasping for air. He walked down the hallway to his mom's room. He opened the door and saw his mom snoring peacefully, gadgets and projects she was working on strewn about the room. He smiled, his mother was like a little kid at times, she had always put on a happy face around him, although he knew it was just a mask. She was always going on about the fact that they would save their world with her science and research. She believed that this reign of terror would someday come to an end. But then again, his mother always had tried to look on the bright side of things, that was something he credited her for. He remembered when his grandparents had died when the androids had shot down their cruiser when he was about five. They had died on impact. Tears welled up in his mother's eyes when they heard the news and she had cried, the first time Trunks had seen her cry, but it was not to be the last. He knew she had cried when his father died, but he was too little at the time to remember him much. Gohan told him about his father and once in a while, he forced information out of his mother, but she didn't like to talk about him.  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma muttered in her sleep.  
"I love you..."  
  
Trunks opened his eyes wide in surprise as he heard this declaration of love to his long dead father. From what he knew, his father was very arrogant and proud, and always had to have his own way. He never told his mom that he cared about her or their son, he acted like they didn't exist, always training, always trying to be the best. He had been prince of a planet and was of a different race than his mother. A Saiyan. His mother had always told him stories about her experiences with his father and Goku and of course Gohan before he had even existed. They were exciting, always filled with his father and his "friends" although he knew his father had never considered them that always triumphing over the many villains they faced. But one time, they hadn't won, and it had cost them their lives...   
  
His mother spent most of her day in her lab that she had restored in the Capsule Corp. headquarters that had been partially destroyed from the constant blasting going on around it. They were fine moneywise... After all, his grandfather had been the greatest inventor of his time and had made quite a large amount of money from his creations that was passed down to Bulma when he and Trunks's grandmother died.   
  
Trunks didn't have many friends his own age, he couldn't go to school, it was too dangerous with the constant demolishing and blasting going non-stop. Everyone cowered in their homes, afraid to come out, afraid of death that was sure to follow if they emerged. He knew Gohan of course, Bulma had been friends with his dad since they were little and Gohan was always dropping by. Miss ChiChi, Gohan's mother, also visited often, recollecting those days of bliss before her husband had died from a heart virus that just couldn't be cured. She had nothing else to do with her time, so she spent most of her week volunteering at the refugee shelter as a nurse, so that others wouldn't meet the same fate as her Goku. Gohan told him how fiery his mother had been before, insistent about him studying to be a great scholar, but that had melted when Goku died... All she wanted was for Gohan to do what he wanted and to be happy, although she still worried about him constantly... Master Roshi came once or twice a year, everyone feared for his safety, so he stayed around Kame House most of the time, trying not to get involved in all the growing conflict. Trunks had never really gotten to make friends on his own, just his mother's acquaintances that wanted to know him because he was his mother and father's son.  
  
Trunks often found Bulma sobbing over her work. Crystal tears dripping onto her files, for she couldn't hold it in any longer. She cried for her parents, she cried for her lifelong friends, but mostly, she cried for his dad...  
"Sleep now mother... Enjoy these few moments of peace in the eye of the storm... We both know they won't last long..." He smiled a weak smile and went down to the kitchen to get himself something to eat to calm his nerves, leaving his mother to her Vegeta fantasies.  
  
He walked down the staircase, each stair creaking after each step. He winced; he'd have to tell mother that these needed repair unless she wanted them to collapse under them. He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the bottom without them breaking into millions of pieces and made his way towards the kitchen. He looked at the pictures on the wall. They were all of him and his mother, and a few friends. Not to mention a picture of his dad. He studied it carefully, trying to take in what his father must have been like without people's opinions. He looked like the sort of man who would want to be the leader, take charge. Someone who would say, 'It's my way, or the highway!' That sort of thing. He wondered if love was an emotion he had ever experienced, was it a feeling a cold man like him could feel. But he knew, that sometime, even if it was only for the shortest moment, he had loved... In the picture, he was smirking, with a proud look on his face, in his Saiyan uniform. He didn't seem to know that a picture was being taken of him, 'He probably didn't or he would have blown up the camera...' Trunks thought to himself.  
  
He looked at the pictures more, him and his mom playing in the sprinkler. His grandpa carrying him on his shoulders as Trunks smiled an innocent smile that no one could take away from him at that age. His grandmother with him sitting on her lap, smiling a clueless smile as he tried to squirm away from her crushing hold. He saw one he had never noticed before; his mother must have just put that one up. It was one of his father, holding him as a baby, with a disgruntled look on his face as Bulma scolded him. Trunks tried not to laugh. That was just how he'd pictured his father, not the "fatherly" type. He smiled; he'd have to ask for a copy of this picture from his mom. He then remembered what he had come down here in the first place for, poured a glass of milk from the fridge, and headed back up the creaking stairs. He drank the milk and collapsed on his bed, trying to relieve himself of today's suffering. He fell asleep to hopefully more peaceful dreams, a single tear illuminated on his cheek in the moonlight seeping through the window.  
  
To be Continued  
  
A/N: Was that any good? Please review, haven't added the action/adventure yet or that much romance, sorry, I'm still establishing things. And I don't know what Mr. and Mrs. Brief's fate in the future, so I have no idea what happened to them, I just made this up. Please don't flame me, this is my first DBZ fic that isn't humor. Hope you like it, please review... Arigatou and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  
  



	3. Troublesome Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or my cute little Trunkie-Chan. Although this news, not to mention that I don't own Esca from my other fics is enough to make anyone want to cry... So I will... BOO HOO HOO! : ( * Sobs *  
  
A/N: I'm glad you guys like it so far... Based on my schedule it looks like I'll be able to update this every other day, and probably 2-3 times on the weekends (Fri., Sat., Sun.)... If you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing, I already have eight reviews and my fic's on two fav lists! YAY! Enjoy and review when you're done! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: Troublesome Dreams  
  
** Trunks ran down the dark hallways, out of breath. He didn't know why he was running. He just was, to escape from whatever was after him. He didn't seem to have control of his legs, he was tired and would like to stop, but they wouldn't allow it. He fell on the floor in exhaustion. Drops of sweat making a puddle on the ground. He looked up to see who his assailant was and was shocked; he turned a ghostly pale.  
"F-Father?" He muttered, looking at the scowling man before him.  
  
"Yes I'm your father boy!" Vegeta said in an angry tone, still frowning.  
  
"Wow. It's really you." Trunks whispered, loud enough that he thought Vegeta couldn't hear, but apparently, he was mistaken.  
  
"Of course it's really me boy. Who did you think I was? Kakkarot dressed up in disguise?" He smirked; thinking Trunks was a real fool.  
  
"Come on, mom will want to see you, she misses you dad..." Trunks said, standing up to look Vegeta straight in the eye.  
  
"I could care less about that sniveling woman at the present. There are much more important things to discuss." Trunks fumed with rage, and grunted in anger, standing up. Before he could maim Vegeta, his father continued to speak.  
"Ha, look at you! A poor excuse for a saiyan, let alone my son." Vegeta commented, pacing around Trunks as though he was looking for fleas or something.  
  
"I'm doing the best I can!" Trunks angrily retorted.  
  
"That certainly doesn't seem to be good enough." Vegeta muttered.  
"But look, that's not what I came here to tell you. I have a message for you boy."  
  
"A message?" Trunks asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes, a blasted message!" Vegeta shot back.  
"Here read it." Vegeta commanded, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it.  
  
Trunks picked up the crumpled note and read.  
'Do not give up hope, but beware, for the tallest mountain is still left to climb. But you will prevail, like it or not, you will conquer.'  
  
"What the hell does this mean?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Like I know..." Vegeta muttered.  
"Stupid guardians, always speaking in pathetic poetry, too afraid to just write the blasted message." He grunted before starting to walk away.  
  
"WAIT! NO!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"What now?" The flustered father asked, eyeing the boy in unappreciation.  
  
"Please stay." Trunks pleaded.  
"If not for me, then for mom!"  
  
"Even if I wanted to stay in this wretched world of yours, I couldn't, so stop tampering with fate and leave me be!" Vegeta retorted, once again starting to walk away.  
  
"PLEASE!" Trunks whimpered, tears springing to his eyes as he grabbed his father's arm trying to persuade him to not leave them again.  
  
"LET GO, YOU BLASTED BOY!" Vegeta commanded, shaking the purple haired boy off and running away, disappearing into the black mist.  
  
"FATHER!" Trunks screamed in rage, falling to his knees in grief that he had lost his father all over again. **  
  
Trunks woke up, from his troubled dreams and looked bewilderedly around his room, making sure it was still there.  
"It was a dream. It was all just a dream." Trunks muttered, but he couldn't shake off the feeling. The feeling of hatred and rejection from the man he called father.  
"Man! My father's such a jerk!" Trunks emphasized by pounding his fists into the wall.  
  
"Trunks! What's going on in there?" A confused Bulma called from the hallway.  
  
"Oh. Nothing mom." Trunks sighed, flopping back down on his bed in between frustration in despair.  
  
He looked out the skylight, positioned above his bed and watched the world go by. The puffy silver lined clouds looked inviting and he wondered what it would be like to live in those clouds. Live in their soft downiness, with no worries or problems.  
"Life doesn't come without problems." Trunks muttered.  
"I guess I've learned that by now..."  
  
Gazing at the clock, he quickly threw on his usual attire. Capsule Corp. shirt, tan pants, tennis shoes, and he ran his fingers through his purple hair. He ran down the stairs and skittered into the kitchen where Bulma stood by the stove brewing some tea. Trunks grabbed a piece of toast that popped up just then in midair and ran out.  
"Hi Mom. Bye mom!"  
  
"What's your hurry?" Bulma asked in amusement.  
  
"Gohan's meeting me down by the old Saturo place. I overslept, I'm gonna be late!" He explained, grabbing the house keys before running out the door.  
  
"Have a good time." Said Bulma although she didn't know why she bothered, since Trunks was already out the door.  
  
"Oh man!" Trunks muttered.  
"Gohan's going to have my hide for this!" He broke into a faster run.   
  
He made it there in record time, where his master was waiting, leaning against the old crumbling bridge by Saturo manor. Saturo manor had once housed a very wealthy family, but they had all been murdered by the androids during a simple excursion in their car. No one had bought it, although it had been years ago, for rumor had it that the ghosts of the androids' victims lingered there. It gave Trunks the chills just thinking about it.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Gohan grinned at his younger friend.  
"You're late, as always I see!"  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, but I overslept... And I had this really weird dream and... MPH MPH..." Trunks tried to keep talking as he ate his toast.  
  
"Relax Trunks. Swallow. Breathe." Gohan instructed, trying not to laugh at his protegee's distress.  
  
"Sorry." Trunks muttered, gulping his breakfast down, wishing he had grabbed something to drink.  
  
"We've got a lot of work ahead of us." Gohan started, but stopped, seeing the dark circles under Trunks's eyes.  
"You OK Bro?" Gohan asked in concern.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Trunks said, trying to perk up and not look so tired.  
"I just haven't gotten much sleep lately."  
  
"Well remember, you can't fight if you can't move." Gohan reminded him.  
  
As they began the day's lesson, Trunks's silently wondered to himself, 'Oh father... why?'  
  
To be Continued  
  
A/N: Was that OK? I tried to make it sound realistic. I've found that I enjoy writing these, maybe it's all for the love of Trunks... Anyways, review and I'll add more up tomorrow or Wednesday, depends on how much homework my teachers pack on... Arigatou! Ja ne! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  
  



	4. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! IT'S SO NOT FAIR! TRUNKIE-CHAN IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION AND NOT ME! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : (  
  
A/N: Haven't uploaded since ff.net has been screwed, but here's the next chapter... Thanks for the reviews, I'll oblige and keep going... R&R! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: Denial  
  
"Gohan?" Trunks asked, flopping down in the grass.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's it like to have a father?"  
  
Gohan seemed startled by this question and paused before answering.  
"It's great. I only had my father till I was about nine though, so I don't know how it feels when you're a teen. But they're always there, knowing the right thing to say, being there when you're down. Busting you out of your house when your mom's holding you captive to study, taking you off to train, introducing you to all these cool people. I doubt that's what typical teens' fathers are like, but that's how my dad always was. You could always tell that my parents cared about each other, but most of the time it seemed like they were on different planets, although most of the time they were, literally."  
  
"You must really miss him." Trunks said in sympathy.  
"I wish I could say the same."  
  
"Ahh, Trunks, don't talk like that. True your father was mean, arrogant, bossy, proud, and usually not the slight bit helpful, but he was still your father."  
  
"Great Gohan, I feel so much better now." Trunks sarcastically responded, looking up at the birds flying overhead.  
"I wonder what it would be like to be one of those birds, to able to just fly away from your problems like that..."  
  
"What's bugging you Trunks? You seem really down lately." Gohan commented.  
  
"I guess it's just a lot of stuff that's all hitting me at the same time." Trunks muttered.  
"I mean, I never knew my father was such a jerk, sure, I knew that he was arrogant and not very open with his feelings except his hatred, but I never knew how cold-hearted he was..."  
  
"Wait a minute? What do you mean, 'you never knew?' When did you find out all this?"  
  
"Just last night, man Gohan, I hate my father, I hate him for what he did."  
  
"Trunks, he didn't DO anything, he died in battle, it's as simple as that..."  
  
"Maybe I hate him for what he DIDN'T do... Never telling my mother he loved her, never spending any time with us when he was still alive..."  
  
"Trunks, your father just wasn't that kind of person. He could never just outright TELL your mother that he loved her, for him, it just didn't work that way. But he did love her, I know he did..."  
  
"I know he never loved me. He cared for me even less than he cared for my mother."   
"He made her fall in love with him, then he broke her heart, then he died. What a romantic story..." Trunks said in the same sarcastic tone."  
  
"Oh c'mon Trunks, lighten up. You always look at the down side."  
  
"You don't know what it's like Gohan. You don't know what it's like seeing your mother cry because she never knew if your father loved her. You don't know what it's like wondering if your own father ever cared for you. I envy you." He muttered the last part.  
  
"Trunks..." Gohan murmured.  
"I just don't know what to say."  
  
"Just don't say anything." Trunks said in more of a whisper.  
"Let's just train, it makes me feel better." Said Trunks, getting up from his sprawled position.  
  
"Sure." Gohan replied, following his actions.  
  
They began practicing simple ki balls, and it progressed from there when Gohan was trying to teach Trunks the kamehameha wave. After a few hours they collapsed on a nearby bench, that tilted at an angle, another victim of the androids' destruction.  
  
"Now Trunks, have you managed to change into a super saiyan yet?" Gohan asked, as sweat clung to his forehead.  
  
"No." Trunks grudgingly admitted.  
"Man Gohan! Why can't I do it? Why is it so hard?" He grunted in rage.  
  
"We all become super saiyans at different times Trunks, you can't control it, it just happens."  
"It comes from a need, not a desire like your father seemed to think."  
  
"My father." Trunks muttered.  
"He worked all his life to transform into the legendary race of saiyan, but he never could. Maybe I too won't be able to, just like him."  
  
"Trunks, your father never could because I guess he never knew such a deep pain as the rest of us... That might have been what was holding him back."  
  
"His whole planet was blown up, his father was murdered by alien scum that made him his slave, that alien broke his pride and then killed him... Isn't that enough?"  
  
"I became a super saiyan when my friends all began to die, Piccolo, Krillin, all at the androids' mercy. They never had a chance against those mechanized monsters."  
  
"You never did consider my father your friend, did you Gohan?" Trunks mused.  
  
"I guess I didn't because he always seemed to hate my father and therefore hated me too. I don't know why your father despised mine, I guess it was because mine always seemed to excel before yours, always becoming better than him even though my dad was just a low level and he was prince."  
  
"Don't talk about my father like that. He was a brave and noble prince, and died trying to save this planet. That deserves respect!" Trunks got an angry glint in his eyes, defending his family's honor.  
  
"Chill Trunks. I'm just stating the facts. It was easy to see that your father was jealous at mine."  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Trunks screamed at him, running away.  
  
"Trunks wait!" Gohan desperately called back to the fleeing purple haired boy.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, as the wind carried away his words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, how can he talk about my dad like that? Even though he was a jerk, he still had honor and it would have disgraced him to hear himself summarized like that." Trunks muttered as he ran down the streets, not caring where he ended up.  
Hot tears stinged his cheeks as he ran away from his problems.  
He bumped into something, and muttered, "Sorry," not looking up to see the obstruction blocking his path.  
  
"Well, well. Look what we've got here?" He heard a familiar cruel voice and looked up in pure horror into the cold, merciless eyes, of Android #17...  
  
To be Continued...   
  
A/N: Cliffhanger... I'll try to continue it tomorrow, please review, the more reviews I get, the more likely I'll continue it faster. I hope you've liked it so far, I've enjoyed writing it! Arigatou! Ja ne! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  
  
  
  



	5. Hot Tears

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball Z, I'd have to have a lot more money than I do now... So in other words, it's not mine, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Sorry these take so long, I feel bad leaving the readers in suspense, I blame the school that seems to hate me so, even my locker despises me, isn't that sad? I'll update this as frequently as I can, I'm hoping to finish my other fic, Folkie's Birthday soon so I'll have more time to work on my other three, god damn it, why am I soooooooooo busy? Well review when you're done, Thanks! ^_^  
  
Chapter 5: Hot Tears  
  
"Great, just what I don't need right now." Trunks muttered.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you glad to see us? We add a little excitement to your usual boring life boy, I think we deserve some appreciation, don't you #18?"  
  
"Sure. Whatever. Finish this quickly #17, if I don't get out of this horrid outfit soon, I swear, you won't hear the end of it. So play with your toy and clean it up so we can get out of here." Android #18 said in her bored tone as she brushed off her skirt that had a few ashes on it from a building she had blown up.  
  
"Is that all this is to you? Just one big game?" Trunks asked in disgust.  
  
"That's right. It's just a game. We want to get as much out of this planet as possible before we destroy it." Android #17 smirked as though he had just told a clever joke.  
  
"You monsters!" Trunks screamed in rage.  
  
"Monsters are we?" #17 asked, still not wiping the smirk off his face.  
  
"Yes, that's right, monsters. Cruel, twisted machines that take delight in causing pain and chaos." Trunks was quite furious now, his blue eyes glowing in anger.  
  
"I'm no monster." Android #18 said in mock anger.  
"I just have vision, that's all." She stood up from where she was sitting on a pile of rubble and blasted a nearby hospital. You could hear the screams of the dying as the building was engulfed in flames. She pulled a piece of her blonde hair back behind her ear, and smiled a cruel smile.  
  
"Bravo #18, an excellent work of art, I give extra points for originality and sound affects." He clapped, smiling at his twin sister.  
  
"THEY WERE INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Trunks screamed at them, choking back tears.  
"WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU?"  
  
"We were born from the hands of humans who just wanted to use us as toys, now we're using you, you're all just pawns in our little game. More just keep coming, there's no shortage." #17 stated.  
  
"Everyone has the right to live. It's not just something someone should have the power to take away, just like that." Trunks said, snapping his fingers.  
"Life is precious."  
  
"A beautiful speech. But we have more pressing matters to attend to, we'll continue this later, little boy!" Android #17 said, before blasting Trunks out of the way so he and #18 could make their exit.  
  
Trunks fell hard against a stone wall, the wind knocked out of him, blood slowly trickling down the back of his head.  
"I'm NOT a little boy!" He screamed at them as they flew away.  
"I'm not..." He muttered to himself in self-disgust.  
"Man, what a joke? To think that I'm a Saiyan, the strongest race in the universe, yet I'm still so easily beaten by those demons." He stood up; noticing that he had sprang his ankle.  
"What next?" He asked in annoyance as he began to fly back towards his home. Rain began to fall. "There's something sad about the rain, it washes everything away..."  
"Or at least, that's what they say, but I think they're wrong. Rain washes away physical things, not feelings, emotions, or memories. No matter how hard I try to forget, it just won't happen, I'll never forget, I promise father..." He flew the rest of the way in silence, observing the destruction below.  
  
"TRUNKS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Bulma asked in concern as the beaten and soaked Trunks walked through the doorway. He had tried to take another entrance so as not to arouse his mother's alarm, but all other windows and doors had been locked.  
  
"It's nothing mom. I'm fine." He lied.  
  
"I'll have none of that! You're hurt and I'm GOING to take care of you! Now lie down on the couch and I'll get you some tea." Bulma said in her commanding tone. You didn't disobey her when she spoke like that, so Trunks limped to the couch.  
"Trunks? Tell me, how'd you get in such bad shape?" Bulma asked, her blue eyes seeming to stare into the depths of his troubled soul.  
  
"The androids caught me off guard. As a get-away gift, they blasted me into a wall, hence cane the many injuries. Darn them! Man, they're just far too strong!" Trunks was engulfed in the fury burning inside him and he didn't notice his mother's sad expression.  
  
"When will this end?" She asked although she knew the answer. It was an everlasting battle, it wasn't going to end in her lifetime, it may not even end in her grandchildren's lifetime. The thing about androids was, they were machines, they'd never grow old and die naturally, someone was going to have to put them in their place. In the scrap yard preferably. She walked over to the window and listened as the rain went, 'pitter patter' on the glass.  
"What's the point? When will all the killing end? I just don't understand... It's so meaningless..." Tears rolled down her cheeks as her eyes became red and puffy.  
  
"Don't cry mother. It'll end someday, I just know it will." Trunks said, comforting his mother, trying to be optimistic.  
  
"The horror won't end. It's just not fair, what did we do to deserve this kind of fate?" She continued, wallowing in self-pity.  
  
"Be brave mother, Dad would've wanted it that way." He said, hugging her as she ran her fingers through his purple hair.  
  
"He would have just said, 'Quiet woman!'" She replied, chucking to herself.  
  
"Oh mother..." Trunks muttered, hugging her tighter, trying to squeeze the pain of loss away.  
  
"Trunks. I've got work to do." She said, pulling away from his embrace as she dashed downstairs to her lab, a triumphant look on her face.  
  
"She's got an idea." Trunks muttered.  
"Which means, unless I want to starve I'll be making our meals for a while." He forgot about his ankle and other various wounds, and he flinched in pain as he stood up.  
  
But then he heard the voice.  
"You weakling! You cannot be my son, my son would never whine so..." The voice echoed through his head as it laughed haughtily.  
  
"STOP IT!" Trunks screamed.  
"YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD, DO YOU HEAR ME? LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"I'm not dead boy, to you and that woman I'm very much alive..." His father smirked.  
  
"Stop haunting us, leave me alone, you're gone, you're dead, and you're not coming back..." Trunks muttered, backing away since he now saw an image projected in front of him.  
  
"Foolish boy. I had no right to die. Why should you be alive and I shouldn't? Ever thought of that boy?"  
  
"It's not my fault. Do you hear me? IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Tears streaming down his cheeks, his cheeks flushed in rage. The image of Vegeta disappeared, still laughing at him. Laughing at the tears that stinged his hot cheeks.  
  
Just then, Gohan walked in.  
"Hey Trunks. I'm really sorry for what I said earlier, I just... Hey little bro, are you OK?" He asked when he saw Trunks's red face and wounds.  
  
"Man Gohan, it's just not fair. Those people, they had lives and families and friends, but... Th-they d-didn't care... They didn't care at all..." Trunks had a dazed look on his face, staring into nothing, the realization hitting him.  
  
"Trunks, you know how many times this has happened..." Gohan said in a comforting tone.  
  
"You don't understand Gohan, I saw them, I knew some of those people, their lives were just stolen away. One minute they were alive, the next minute they were gone. I just don't get it..."  
  
"Trunks... There was nothing you could do about it, you know that..."  
  
"But I could've done something, if I wasn't SO WEAK!" Trunks banged his fist on the table, accidentally breaking it in half.  
"Oops..." He muttered, eyeing the destruction he had caused.  
  
"Relax. I've broken many a table in my day." Gohan said, leaning back in his chair, he leaned back a little too hard and it crumbled beneath him letting him fall to the floor.  
  
"I'll believe it." Trunks said, chuckling. It was the first time he'd laughed in a long time.  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it takes me so long to get these out, I guarantee one or two editions this weekend though. Stupid school, how I'd love to be home instead... * Sigh * Well review... Thanks! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  
  



	6. Wish Upon a Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any related characters, cuz you bet if I did I would be cranking out episodes, not sitting here writing these fics, so maybe it's good I DON'T own it...  
  
A/N: Why do these things take so long to write? School, blech... I wish I could be here writing for you my dear readers, but alas, it is not to be... Oh and my bad, Vegeta does become a Super Saiyan in Myrai Trunks world, noticed while rewatching "Ghosts from the Future." And I have become very depressed lately, because I'm not getting any reviews, so PLEASE review when you're done, I may just stop writing these if I never get responses anymore, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll get this up! Anyway, thanx those of you who HAVE taken the time, I don't care if you just say, 'Great!' or 'Good!' or 'I HATE IT!' I just like to know that SOMEONE'S reading it! Well, here we go... ^_^;  
  
Chapter 6: Wish Upon a Star  
  
"Want to help me with this?" Trunks asked, gesturing to the box he was holding.  
  
"Sure, might as well work for my meals." Gohan replied good-naturedly.  
"Rice in a can? Where's Bulma, doesn't SHE usually make the grub around here?"  
  
"She's held up in her lab again, honestly I feel like I'm in the house of Frankenstein or something, unless I wish to starve, I'm in charge of meals." He explained as he poured the rice into a pot.  
"Set the table, will ya Gohan?"  
  
"Sure, but if I break all your dishes, it's your fault for asking me to help." He grinned at the boy; they had an understanding knowing what it was like to try to control that power.  
  
"No prob, that's why we have so many spares." Van said, unclumping the rice. After awhile that was done and he made some salads, heating up some chicken from earlier, he arranged it quite nicely and was very proud of his accomplishment.  
"Sorry this is no gourmet cuisine Gohan, we don't entertain guests very often anymore."  
  
"I know how that is, my poor mom won't even leave her house, your family and me are the only ones she'll let in now that Grandpa's dead too."  
  
"I was sorry to hear about that." Trunks said, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Ox King had died of a heart attack a few months ago and it had taken its toll on Miss ChiChi, who was now more protective of Gohan than ever, he was all she had left.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Gohan's face was clouded with despair from loss.  
  
Screams were heard and Gohan and Trunks immediately fell to the floor, covering their heads with their hands. Shattering glass was heard and sirens went off, regular routine, the androids were on a joy bombing session, trying to terrorize the populace.  
  
"Darn them!" Trunks said with emphasis.  
  
"Trunks, there's nothing we can do for them now, it's too late." Gohan replied with a sad expression as they got up from the ground.  
  
"That's what I've heard my whole life!" Trunks exclaimed tears filling his blue eyes.  
"It's too late, you can't change the past! WELL I'M SICK OF IT! I'M SICK OF HAVING NO CONTROL OVER MY OWN DESTINY! I'M SICK OF LIVING IN FEAR! I'M SICK OF LIVING PERIOD!" He banged his fists on the table, sending the dinners flying. Luckily, Gohan caught them, but he still looked concerned.  
  
"Trunks, I know you say I say this too much, but it's true, you can't change the past, you just have to make sure that history won't repeat itself. We were stupid, we had no defenses, the androids took advantage of that and attacked us, bombing our army base we had nothing left except the Z fighters to protect the people. They gave their lives for us."  
  
"There was no reason, there was no reason at all." Trunks stubbornly replied, kicking the table so what remained of it collapsed.  
  
"There wasn't a reason Trunks, it just happened, we have to accept the past, stay in the present, and look toward the future..." Gohan said, staring into space.  
  
"Easy for you to say, at least you knew SOME time during your life when your own town wasn't constantly under siege. I've never known a time without worries, never. I'll never experience a care-free day where I can stroll down the streets, happy as can be, like they do in those books, they didn't know how lucky they had it. It's funny how the simplest things in life can make you so happy..."  
  
Bulma emerged from the basement.  
"Hey Trunks, oh Gohan, hi, it's great to see you again! How's ChiChi?"  
  
"Hello Bulma, Mom's as good as can be expected I guess." Gohan truthfully replied, the truth hurt.  
  
"I'm glad you came to visit Gohan, all Trunks seems to do is train with you or mope around here! And how's that arm of yours doing?" She asked with some concern, knowing Gohan still hadn't gotten over the loss of his arm in a fight with the androids.  
  
"It takes getting used to, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make, I'll sacrifice it all for this planet's safety." Gohan replied in a rare serious tone.  
  
"Just don't go TOO far Gohan, I don't know what we'd do if we lost you too." Bulma said.  
"Oh wow, did you boys make dinner?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks blushed.  
  
"Well good for you. You'll make fine husbands someday." Both boys blushed and Bulma rustled Trunks purple hair.  
"Let's dig in!" She said, grabbing her chopsticks and joining the boys of the floor since the table was no more.  
"Honestly, how can you Saiyans eat so much?" Bulma asked in awe as Trunks and Gohan ate like they hadn't eaten in months.  
  
"Dunno." Trunks said between bites.  
  
"Maybe it's a family thing in my case." Gohan replied, emptying his bowl.  
  
"Yep, I'd agree with you there Gohan, like father, like son."  
  
'Like father, like son...' The words echoed through Trunks head that night after Gohan had long since gone home. He lay on the roof staring up at the heavens. Night was the only time he found peace and serenity.  
'If people didn't know it, would they look at me and say, 'That's Vegeta's son alright, I can tell, it's as plain as day.'? Someday, someday father, I will prove to you, that I am your son...'  
A star shot across the sky, falling towards the ground.  
"Someone's going to die." Trunks muttered the old saying.  
"Just what we don't want or need."  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma emerged from the stairs leading to Trunks retreat with a blanket draped over one arm, a pillow in the other.  
  
"Hey mom." Trunks unenthusiastically replied.  
  
"Why so down?" Bulma asked.  
"Remember when you were little how I'd hold you upside down and stick out my tongue whenever you were crying, you had such a cute smile. I wish you got to use it more."  
  
"What's there to smile about?" Trunks asked, still looking off into the horizon.  
  
"You're not dead, and neither am I. That's something to be thankful for." Bulma said as she walked over to him, sitting beside him, her feet dangling over the edge.  
  
"What's the point of living if everyone that matters to you is dead?" Trunks asked.  
"Besides you and Gohan." He hastily added when he saw Bulma's depressed look.  
  
"Trunks, I want you to do something you haven't done since you were really little..."  
  
"Why?" Trunks asked in puzzlement.  
  
"Just because, that's why." She replied.  
"Make a wish, upon that star." She said, pointing out a glittering orb.  
"They say if you make a wish upon the very first star you see, it will come true."  
  
"Alright." Trunks said as he closed his eyes and made his silent wish.  
'Let the horror end, make my father proud of me.'  
When he opened his eyes, his mother was gone and the pillow and blanket were resting beside him. They looked inviting and Trunks fell asleep under the stars...  
  
To be Continued...  
  
A/N: I know, no action in this chapter, I just wanted to put some sap in, I felt like it, there will be some action in the next few chapters, so work with me here, and PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! Thanks! Arigatou! Ja ne! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  
  



	7. Golden Glow

Disclaimer: If I owned Trunks or Dragonball Z, you can bet that I wouldn't be HERE right now... SO maybe it's a good thing I don't own it...  
  
A/N: It's been a while... Sorry, y'know how it goes, this should be finished up pretty soon so be patient with me. I'm happy thanks to the reviews I got, my goal is to get 20 by the end, hope it turns out that way! If there are long intermissions then remember I have 3 other fics I'm also working on, I haven't forgotten this fic, just haven't gotten around to it. Well, keep those wonderful reviews coming and thank you to the five of you who added this to your favs list! On with the next chapter... ^_^  
  
Chapter 6: Golden Glow  
  
Trunks awoke the next morning and rubbed his head.  
"I feel like a got run over by a bus..." He muttered, rubbing the sleep from his blue eyes.  
  
"You don't look that great either..." Bulma commented as she emerged to join Trunks on the rooftop.  
  
"Thanks." Trunks sarcastically replied as Bulma joined him once again.  
  
"I used to come up here all the time after Vegeta died. It's a good place to think, isn't it?" His mother said softly, cerulean eyes glistening with held back tears.  
  
"Yeah, it's so peaceful and quiet, and you get a great view of the stars... And the sunrise..." Trunks murmured in reply, gazing out as the orange orb began to lift over the horizon.  
  
"One time I took Vegeta up here, he didn't say anything, he just stared at the moon. I really don't know why. Maybe it has something to do with being able to transform into an Oozaru before. He never told me anything, he was either off training or off fighting some 'terrible threat' or telling me to fix some equipment for him." She wasn't even paying attention to Trunks now, just staring off into space.  
  
"I'm sorry mom. I know you really cared about him and it hurt when you lost him so quickly." Trunks hugged his mom gently, letting her cry on his shoulder.  
'Why'd you have to cause her so much pain?' Trunks angrily scolded his father.  
  
"Quit your blubbering woman!" A familiar voice rang out.  
  
Bulma ceased crying for a moment and mumbled in disbelief, "Vegeta?"  
  
And there he stood. Vegeta in all his saiyan glory, hair a golden glow since he was a supersaiyan at the moment. He wasn't oozing with crimson blood with that look of pure agonizing defeat just before the androids had murdered him.  
  
"It's an illusion." Trunks said under his breath.  
"Look away mother, it's just the sun playing a trick on our eyes." He tried to direct his mother's gaze away from the god-like figure illuminated by the rays of the sun.  
  
"Vegeta?" She asked again, as the man smirked, taking a step forward.  
  
"Hai." He muttered in recognition of his name.  
"I've come for you." He said, crossing his arms across his chest and closing his eyes, the smirk remaining.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks muttered in disbelief, frightened beyond all comprehension. Sure, he'd seen those visions of his father before, but never had they been so real, so in the flesh.  
"Otousan?"  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Trunks or Dragonball Z, you can bet that I wouldn't be HERE right now... SO maybe it's a good thing I don't own it...  
  
A/N: It's been a while... Sorry, y'know how it goes, this should be finished up pretty soon so be patient with me. I'm happy thanks to the reviews I got, my goal is to get 20 by the end, hope it turns out that way! If there are long intermissions then remember I have 3 other fics I'm also working on, I haven't forgotten this fic, just haven't gotten around to it. Well, keep those wonderful reviews coming and thank you to the five of you who added this to your favs list! On with the next chapter... ^_^  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Trunks awoke the next morning and rubbed his head.  
"I feel like a got run over by a bus..." He muttered, rubbing the sleep from his blue eyes.  
  
"You don't look that great either..." Bulma commented as she emerged to join Trunks on the rooftop.  
  
"Thanks." Trunks sarcastically replied as Bulma joined him once again.  
  
"I used to come up here all the time after Vegeta died. It's a good place to think, isn't it?" His mother said softly, cerulean eyes glistening with held back tears.  
  
"Yeah, it's so peaceful and quiet, and you get a great view of the stars... And the sunrise..." Trunks murmured in reply, gazing out as the orange orb began to lift over the horizon.  
  
"One time I took Vegeta up here, he didn't say anything, he just stared at the moon. I really don't know why. Maybe it has something to do with being able to transform into an Oozaru before. He never told me anything, he was either off training or off fighting some 'terrible threat' or telling me to fix some equipment for him." She wasn't even paying attention to Trunks now, just staring off into space.  
  
"I'm sorry mom. I know you really cared about him and it hurt when you lost him so quickly." Trunks hugged his mom gently, letting her cry on his shoulder.  
'Why'd you have to cause her so much pain?' Trunks angrily scolded his father.  
  
"Quit your blubbering woman!" A familiar voice rang out.  
  
Bulma ceased crying for a moment and mumbled in disbelief, "Vegeta?"  
  
And there he stood. Vegeta in all his saiyan glory, hair a golden glow since he was a supersaiyan at the moment. He wasn't oozing with crimson blood with that look of pure agonizing defeat just before the androids had murdered him.  
  
"It's an illusion." Trunks said under his breath.  
"Look away mother, it's just the sun playing a trick on our eyes." He tried to direct his mother's gaze away from the god-like figure illuminated by the rays of the sun.  
  
"Vegeta?" She asked again, as the man smirked, taking a step forward.  
  
"Hai." He muttered in recognition of his name.  
"I've come for you." He said, crossing his arms across his chest and closing his eyes, the smirk remaining.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks muttered in disbelief, frightened beyond all comprehension. Sure, he'd seen those visions of his father before, but never had they been so real, so in the flesh.  
"Otousan?"  
  
"I knew it, all those times I just couldn't take it anymore, you were there, telling me that it wouldn't be long... Until... You came for me..." She mumbled, confirming what was happening for herself.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't lie, I just knew it!" She exclaimed in schoolgirl excitement, cerulean eyes sparkling like they used to.  
  
"A true saiyan always keeps his word." Vegeta muttered, not looking at her, but rather at his feet.  
  
"I still don't get it. What are you guys talking about?" Trunks asked, although he knew the answer, he refused to accept it.  
  
"You're more stupid than I thought boy. I've come to take the blasted woman with me!" Vegeta grunted angrily, scowling at his son.  
  
"You can't just take her, she has a home here, she has friends here..." He wanted to say, 'She has ME here...' But he thought that would have sounded like he was full of himself.  
  
"Foolish boy, can't you see the darn woman is wasting away before your eyes. She's TRIED to kill herself several times, but she's been too weak to go through with it. You're the thing holding her back from happiness." He said accusingly at the dazed purple-haired boy.  
  
"What about YOU?!" Trunks said in anger.  
"Just going off and dying like that and leaving her all alone to support your son by herself! How could you be so selfish?!" He felt like screaming at the man that was 'supposed' to be his father, but Trunks saw little resemblance between the two.  
  
"Please, don't fight like this, I don't want our last few moments together to be spoiled." Bulma interrupted with pleading eyes.  
  
"For your sake woman." Vegeta muttered under his breath, grunting.  
"But make it quick." And he walked off to the other side of the roof.  
  
"Mother, I think we're both on the brink of insanity. We're sitting here, seeing my dead father who died over a decade ago, and acting like it's perfectly normal to be just sitting around, chatting with him. We need a doctor." He grabbed Bulma's arm and once again tried to lead her away.  
  
She gently pushed him away and he looked up at her, very confused.  
"Trunks dear, I love you so much." His mother whispered, kissing him on the forehead.  
"But I just don't belong here anymore. I belong up there. Among the stars." She said, waving her arm past the blue heavens above.  
  
"N-No..." Trunks stuttered, fighting back the tears threatening to overflow.  
"You can't leave me here..." He whispered.  
"Please don't leave me!" He didn't care about the tears anymore as they spilled down his cheeks as he held his mom tightly.  
  
"No Trunks. You have your whole life ahead of you; great things are in store for you my son. You should know that by now. I belong with my friends, and Vegeta..." She said, glancing at the saiyan watching the sunrise.  
"I know that you'll make us proud. You're my son, and I'll always love you." She whispered, as she began to cry as well.  
"Take care of yourself, son."  
  
"Are you ready NOW?" Vegeta asked, as he rejoined the mother and son.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready." She replied.  
  
"Mother, please, take me with you!" Trunks pleaded for a final time.  
"I'm not brave like Father and Goku and Gohan... I'll never be able to be what you want me to be. My existence here is meaningless!"  
  
"Trunks, big things lie ahead of you, I know you have to courage to make our dreams for that beautiful future come true. It's all up to you now." She grabbed Vegeta around the neck as he picked her up, supporting her under the knees and cradling her back.  
"I love you Trunks!" She called out to him as Vegeta began to rise.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Trunks screamed. He then caught something Bulma threw at him. On closer inspection, he realized it was a capsule.  
  
"Goodbye, my son." Bulma whispered, as she hugged Vegeta tighter, knowing she'd made the right choice.  
Vegeta grunted at the boy for his goodbye, he never was emotional about these things as they disappeared into the clouds, leaving a distraught Trunks behind.  
  
"Goodbye mom... dad..." Finally, the truth of the matter hit him.  
"I'm alone, all alone." He said under his breath as he hugged his knees, sobbing into his blue jacket.  
  
A/N: POOR TRUNKIE-CHAN! I cause him too much pain, I know this is following a different plotline than Mirai Trunks's world, but that's why it's a fanfic. I'll probably have 2-3 chapters more. And tomorrow I don't have any school so YAY FOR ME! ^_^; Anyway, keep those reviews coming, and stay tuned. Arigatou, Ja ne! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  
  



	8. A Parting Leads to a Meeting

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball Z, I would never have to go to school again, or get a job cuz I'd be stinking rich! But sadly, I don't, so I must be patient till I'm rich and famous and then I can buy Trunks and Veggie-chan... So kawaii...  
  
A/N: I decided that I did not like Ashika, so she shall be replaced by Mirai Pan… This should be interesting…  
  
Chapter 8: A Parting Leads to a Meeting  
  
_How could they? How could they just abandon me like this?_ These questions rolled over and over in Trunks's mind.  
_I thought they loved me, or at least, I thought mother did. I guess I was wrong._ He walked down the lonely road, kicking a tin can at his feet. Not looking ahead, only focused on the can.  
**_THIS_** is for Mom! He violently stomped on the can.  
_And **THIS** is for Dad!_ He screamed in his head, kicking it into the air above him.  
_Now **THIS** is for all the lives you've ruined androids! DARN YOU!!!_ He released a ki blast, blowing the can into billions of fragments that could never be put back together again. After calming down a bit, he continued onward, hands in his pockets, concentrating on his boots.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" A girl's angry voice shrieked at him as he stumbled into her.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Trunks said, leaning down to help the girl up he'd knocked over a second ago.  
  
"Aw, it's OK, I've gone through much worse if ya know what I mean!" She replied as she got on he own two feet and winked at him.  
"My name is Pan, what's your name?"  
  
She was scaring Trunks a little, he eyed her apprehensively.  
"Trunks." He replied, uncertainly.  
  
"I didn't ask you what kind of underwear you wore, I asked you what your **NAME** was boy!" She protested impatiently.  
  
"My name, is Trunks." He said in a patient tone.  
  
"Who would name their kid after underwear?! Go figure!" She immediately dismissed the matter.  
  
Now was the time for being creative, unfortunately, that had never been one of Trunks's many talents.  
"I umm... was going to the coffee shop on Main, can I buy you some coffee to apologize for knocking you over?" He smiled nervously, sweat on his brow.  
  
"Trunks, if you wanted to take me out on a date, all you had to do was ask." She smugly replied, grinning at him.  
  
Trunks turned beet red.  
"Right. Shall we go then?"  
  
"Sure! Let's go!" She squealed in excitement as she started running down the sidewalk, dragging Trunks behind her.  
  
After sprinting a few blocks, they finally reached it, the little bell dinged as they opened the door.  
They headed up to the counter and Trunks hesitantly asked, "Two Coffees please?" 

A scowling woman who looked like she didn't want to be there gestured at the board behind her that must have had 50 different kinds of coffee.  
"Oh Kami…" Trunks muttered, as he eyed the choices.  
  
"Two Mocha Lattes please." Pan requested in her very rare, polite tone.  
  
"My pleasure." The worker muttered, her voice oozing with sarcasm.  
  
A few moments later, they had their Lattes and were sitting down at a little table by a window.  
"So, tell me about yourself!" Pan commanded, taking a sip of her hot beverage.  


Before answering, Trunks took a moment to study her. She had dark black hair, kinda like Gohan's… Her eyes were dark as well. She wore an orange bandana, a red shirt with yellow trim, grayish-blue flood pants, purple boots, dark gloves, and had a blue backpack she had sat on the seat next to her. She looked to be way younger than him, and seemed friendly enough.  
"My parents are both dead… My Dad died when I was little, my mom just died yesterday… I don't have any siblings and I don't have many friends…"  
  
"Well **that's** depressing!" Pan commented.  
  
"Hey, it's called life…" Trunks mumbled.  
  
"My name is Pan Son. My mother died when our house caught on fire when I was very small. They doused it out, but she suffocated. I don't know who my father is. My mother could have been raped for all I know… Anyways, my Grandfather Hercule raised me. He died just recently. The stadium he was fighting in was blown up. He was quite wealthy, he is the strongest man in the world, you know… So I used part of the money he left me in his will to purchase Saturo Manor. It's in really bad shape, but I think with a little hard work, I can make it just as beautiful as when my Mother lived there. Grandpa Hercule lived in Satan City, so I haven't been here for a long time. I don't know anyone. It gets quite boring after awhile, so I just hang out here with ol' iron fist there." She gestured at the woman behind the counter still glaring at them. If looks could kill, they would have been dead and buried by now.  
"The realator looked like I was nuts when I signed the paper… I don't know why… It's a little beat up, but it's still a perfectly nice place!"

  
"It just hasn't been occupied for awhile… People around here are pretty superstitious…" Trunks left out the part of the people who had once lived in that very house and their demise. Not to mention that the spirits androids' victims dwelled there.  
  
"Well, I'm glad it's not haunted or something! It's nice to be here!" She beamed at him.  
  
"Welcome, I guess. I never get out, and I've lived here my whole life. My mom never liked it with the androids running a muck and all."  
  
Just then, a black-haired man entered, his girlfriend trailing behind him. The boy noticed the couple sitting by the window and clasping a hand over his girlfriend's mouth, he dragged her back outside again.  
"GOHAN! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Shira screamed at him once they were safely outside.  
  
"Sorry babe, but look who's over there?" Gohan pointed to the lavender haired boy and the dark-haired girl.  
  
Pressing her face against the window, Shira gazed in.  
"Hey! Isn't that Trunks over there? And look Gohan, he's got a girlfriend, now isn't that cute?!" She commented in a mushy tone.

"It's just so weird… That girl looks familiar… Do I know her?" Gohan muttered, staring at the raven-haired girl.  


"You better not… She can't be older than 14! You're what, 30?" The 28-year-old chided her boyfriend.

"Relax Shira-chan…" Gohan said in a nervous tone, sweatdropping.

"I'm not cheating on you… Everybody knows you're the best-looking girl around, ne?"  


"Good… You know there are plenty of boys who would be **delighted** to take a pretty girl like me out for coffee! So **why** aren't we going in?!"

"Please Shira-chan… Give me a few minutes…"

__

I know that girl… But how…?

** "Gohan-kun…" A woman lying in a hospital bed said softly, beckoning him over to her side.

"Gohan-kun… I'd like to introduce you to your new daughter… Her name is Pan…" His wife said quietly, holding out the dark-haired baby for him to hold. **

"Videl…?" He murmured.

"But, that can't be her… Pan died in the fire… Along with Videl-chan…"

"That's it Gohan! If you're not going to take this relationship seriously, I'm going out with Sharpner! Later!" The brunette walked off, leaving Gohan alone and defeated. He somehow knew something was up here and hightailed it away, pondering the girl's identity.

__

Could she be Pan? Is my daughter still living and dating my best friend?

A/N: Weird… Oh well… I'll revise the last chapter as soon as possible… Arigatou! Ja ne! ^_^_  
_

~Trunks_Gal~  
  



	9. All I Ever Wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If you think I do you're a very naïve person-thing… I don't own the songs either or anything else mentioned in this fic…

  
A/N: Hiya, I just felt like finishing this now… Makes life easier with all my other fics since the die-hard readers already know how it ends… It's a little different, not much… Anyways, hope you like the final chapter of "All I Ever Wanted"… 

Chapter 9: All I Ever Wanted

__

Baby can't keep on running  
All I want you to do is to feel with me yeah  
We both are hurting  
And it's gonna take a little time  
To heal all the wounds and save our family  
  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
All I ever wanted was love  
  
Remember kissing in the moonlight?  
How we held each other all night?  
All I ever wanted was love  
  
Darling darling darling  
Don't you want to feel good inside?  
It seems I've forgotten how it feels to be  
Look up to the stars  
And ask the heavens  
To show you the truth  
So that you can be free  
  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
All I ever wanted was love  
  
Remember kissing in the moonlight?  
How we held each other all night?  
All I ever wanted was love  
  
Tell me what's the answer?  
It's gotten so cloudy I just can't see  
But you got your life and I got mine  
Are we even?  
When I know I want you  
And baby you want me  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
All I ever wanted was love  
  
Remember kissing in the moonlight?  
How we held each other all night?  
All I ever wanted was love
    
    -"All I Ever Wanted" by Lenny Kravitz

Trunks awoke the next morning wondering if yesterday had all been a dream. Had he really met that girl… Pan? Had he really * Gulp * asked her out on a date tonight despite the fact that she was so much younger than him? Had he really kissed her when he walked her home, with only the moon and stars as his witness? Maybe it had all been a freaky dream and he had actually cried himself to sleep in depression. It would sure be a lot less stressful if that was the answer. He rolled over and cringed, for there was the piece of paper he had jotted down her phone number on the day before. He sighed, moving facedown into his pillow.

"I am **such **an idiot…" He forced himself to get out of bed, grumbling all the while. He changed into his usual attire, before heading downstairs. It seemed so quiet without her around. So quiet, without her curses when she burned the food or Gohan ate it all before she or Trunks could have any. So quiet without her talking to ChiChi on the phone or conversing with him as she cooked dinner. So quiet without her gentle humming or singing along with the radio as she worked on her latest invention. 

__
    
    "I was waiting for so long
    For a miracle to come
    Everyone told me to be strong
    Hold on and don't shed a tear
    Through the darkness and good times
    I knew I'd make it through
    And the world thought I'd had it all
    But I was waiting for you
    Hush now I see a light in the sky
    Oh it's almost blinding me
    I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love
    Let the rain come down and wash away my tears
    Let it fill my soul and drown my fears
    Let it shatter the walls for a new sun
    A new day has come
    When it was dark now there's light
    Where there was pain now's there's joy
    Where there was weakness I found my strength
    All in the eyes of a boy
    Hush now I see a light in the sky
    Oh it's almost blinding me
    I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love
    Let the rain come down and wash away my tears
    Let it fill my soul and drown my fears
    Let it shatter the walls for a new sun
    A new day has come
    Let the rain come down and wash away my tears
    Let it fill my soul and drown my fears
    Let it shatter the walls for a new sun
    A new day has come
    Hush now I see a light in your eyes
    All in the eyes of a boy
    I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love
    I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love
    Hush now
    A new day…"
      
    
    Who was singing that? Trunks was disturbed. That was one of his mother's favorite songs… "A New Day Has Come" by Celine Dion he thought… Oh for God's sake… He'd been penned up in this house too long… He walked around, just making sure his mother hadn't decided to rise from the grave or something, but there were no zombies tramping around his house, so he must have just imagined it. He sighed in disappointment, grabbing his jacket and heading outside.
    _Maybe Pan-chan won't mind going to the park or back to the dragon's lair (the coffee shop) before their date. Oh god, now I'm calling her 'dear'?! This is so weird…
    _He flew over the city, past the fires and demolished buildings and homeless people wandering the streets. He sensed some rather high kis in the distance and knew it had to be the androids. He immediately switched directions. He was no coward, but now was not the time to die. He had to get stronger; he had to train harder. He would be the one to destroy them. To make all the pain end. Just not now. He needed time.
    He landed in front of Pan's house after a few minutes of flying. It gave him the chills just being around the house. It hadn't been lived in for over a decade. The windows were cracked, the paint was peeling, and the steps creaked as he walked up the stairs. He knocked and almost immediately, the dark-haired girl was at the door.
    "Trunks! How nice of you to visit!" She looked nervously around, probably cursing herself for not fixing the house up a bit before he came.
    "It's lonely being in a big building like Capsule Corp. all alone…" Trunks commented.
    "Oh yeah, you're Bulma Briefs son, aren't you? I think you mentioned that yesterday… Than you must know what it's like to be surrounded by the media all the time… Do you believe they had the nerve to track me down and try to film my 'crib' to show on TV since I'm Hercule's granddaughter? It's insane! I bet you can barely step outside without being mobbed, you the great fighter and your mom the genius and all…" She looked up at him in understanding.
    "Anyway, I'm so rude, Come on in, I'll make some tea!" She beamed at him, pulling him inside and directing him toward a worn-out sofa.
    As she scurried off into the kitchen, he looked around, not really knowing what to do with himself. He spotted a picture on the coffee table and picked it up for further inspection. It was a very pretty woman; she remarkably looked like Pan. It looked like it had been hacked in two, and a piece was missing. In the picture frame next to it was a picture of Pan, in her usual attire, looking quite lovely. Her hair was sleek and shiny and her smile was unforgettable. His lips curled into a smile before he quickly put it back down as Pan exited from the kitchen with a tea tray.
    "Is that your mom?" Trunks asked quietly, gesturing to the first picture.
    A pained look briefly crossed Pan's face, but she quickly sucked it up, and tried to smile to no avail.
    "Yes… Videl Satan Son. She was 18 when she perished in the fire… I was only two at the time…"
    "It's funny… That was all that was left that didn't get destroyed in the fire. I never found the other half. Maybe there **was **no other half…"
    "She was very pretty." Trunks commented softly, knowing he'd hit upon a tender subject.
    "Yes. She was. She was beautiful and strong. Not strong enough to be flame-resistant I guess though." She didn't look pleased that this conversation was taking place and looked away from Trunks and her mother's photo.
    "She looks just like you…" Trunks said wistfully, cupping her cheek with his hand.
    "You know what I like about you Trunks?"
    "What?" He asked, aware that he was blushing for all he was worth.
    "You're sweet." She smiled at him before she kissed him. He was as red as a lobster by now, but he responded to the affection, against his better judgement thinking he'd screw it up. He did **not **go out on many dates.
    

"Aww… Now isn't that sweet, 18… Our little friend is on a date. It's so cute." A cold voice commented out of nowhere.

"Makes me sick." 18 muttered in disgust, with a haughty look on her face.

"Well, I'd hate for you to be unwell, sister. Shall I kill them?" A petrified look came across the teenagers' faces as they went pale.

"That's nice 17. Since you're being such a gentleman, I suppose it would only be fair if I helped." She grinned evilly, cracking her knuckles.

"Alright then. Ladies first." Her brother smiled back at her, obviously enjoying terrorizing the teens.

"Thank you." 18 said, as she started towards them.

"I feel like a good workout." 18 commented, flexing her arms as Pan gripped onto Trunks's jacket with trembling fingers and wide eyes.

A blast of light shot from 18's hand and Pan hit the hard ground, 17 shot after her, both attacks hitting their target easily. Pan was not a warrior.

"This is more like it!" 17 commented, laughing that cold mechanic laugh as his gray eyes gleamed.

"Pan-chan… No…" He kneeled down beside her, cradling her head in his hands.

"Time to wake up." He whispered to her pleadingly.

She groggily opened her eyes, and spit out some blood, smiling weakly. Trunks could feel her ki decreasing steadily and now it was barely there. Her pulse confirmed his suspicions. 

"Don't die on me! Don't die on me, Pan!" Trunks commanded, shaking her vigorously, tears steaming down his face.

"Your mother would be… proud…Trunks…"

With her final breath she whispered, "Aishiteru." 

Then, her eyes closed for the last time, and her ki vanished.

"PPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!" He screamed in defiance, closing his eyes and clenching his fists with disbelief and fury.

"Oh look. Poor little boy, his little girlfriend's gone." 17 sneered, looking at this emotion in disgust.

Breathing heavily, Trunks stood up.

"ALL I EVER WANTED! YOU'VE TAKEN ALL OF IT AWAY! CURSE YOU ANDROIDS! CURSE YOU! I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU BOTH ROT IN HELL!"

"You'll pay, You'll pay, YOU COLD-HEARTED BEASTS!" He screamed at them.

"I think not." 18 smirked before they once again left before he got up the nerves to go after them. To avenge the untimely death of Pan. What had she done to deserve this? To die as just another of the millions the androids selected to murder? She didn't deserve this kind of fate. He walked over to her corpse, wiping away the blood on her face with just a little left on her lips, making them a darker color than they usually were. He moved back a piece of hair in her eyes and softly kissed her frigid lips. 

"Aishiteru Pan…" He muttered, softly stroking her pale face.

"Why did this have to happen? Why to you of all people?" Trunks didn't understand, he reached inside his pocket for a tissue, and accidentally pulled out the strange capsule his mother had given him. He released it and a strange looking machine appeared from a cloud of smoke.

"What is it?" Trunks whispered.

Inside the capsule case, he found a note:

__

Trunks-

I knew this day would come, I've prepared for it since Vegeta died over 20 years ago. The contraption before you is a time machine, the only one of its kind. You are to go back before the androids and save the past. It's too late to save our own time, but perhaps you can prevent it from happening again. I know you'll find the strength to carry on. And just think, you can meet your father! I know that he'd be proud of you, son. And I already am. Never forget how much I love you. I'll always be here for you. I believe in you, my son…

All My Love,

Kaasan
    
    
    Trunks read the letter silently, not knowing what to think. His heart swelled with pride at his mother's praise, which quickly diminished when he realized what lay ahead. He walked over to the coffee table the androids had snapped in half before they left. On the ground, lying in a pile of glass, was Pan's photograph. She was still smiling, and didn't seem to know she was dead. He reached down and picked the picture up, tucking it in his pocket.

"I guess I know what I have to do." Trunks whispered as he leaped into the cockpit. It felt natural to him as he saw the pre-set coordinates, although he had to admit he gulped nervously.

"Wait up for me, Gohan! I'll be back, don't you worry." He smirked as he closed the dome.

And Mom, Pan, Father… Aishiteru… Trunks took off, not knowing what lay in store for him, but all he knew was, he was ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan walked into the all-too-familiar house. He had lived here… So long ago… He walked over into the living room and saw his daughter's body lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Oh God no… Pan… I deserted you again… Now I can never tell you how much I cared for you… And your mother… I love you…" He softly whispered, cradling her head and sobbing into her dark hair.

  
He saw Videl's picture lying on the hard wooden floor, and picked it up, glancing at it sentimentally, placing it carefully in his bag and hoisting up the body of his daughter in his arms.

"Trunks. I don't know where you are or where you're going, but I trust you. This must never happen again." He looked down at his daughter's milk-white face.

"You're our last hope Trunks, don't let us down." Then the son of Goku, Earth's former savior, flew out the door, and into the direction of the setting sun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End
    
    
    A/N: I hope you liked it. I have an idea for a sequel that I'll probably write sometime after January. Look out for it… Thanks for reading! Until we meet again! ^_^
    * Vanishes in a puff of purple smoke *
    ~Trunks Gal~

  
  



End file.
